


House of Memories - DreamSMP + SBI + Beast Gang AU

by Fear_Itself



Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [26]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe - Birds, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Laboratory, Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Alexis | Quackity, BAMF Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Bird/Human Hybrids, Birds, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Cat/Human Hybrids, Character Death, Child Abuse, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Comfort/Angst, Creeper Hybrid Sam | Awesamdude, Domestic Fluff, Duck Hybrid Alexis | Quackity, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Experimentation, F/M, False Memories, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Good Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Government Experimentation, Happy Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hearing Voices, Heavy Angst, Horror, Human Experimentation, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Hybrids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Jimmy Donaldson has PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder), Jschlatt Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Laboratories, Light Angst, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Medical Experimentation, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Medical Trauma, Memories, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mystery, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parent Sam | Awesamdude, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Past Torture, Physical Abuse, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Protective Siblings, Protective Wilbur Soot, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Recovered Memories, Repressed Memories, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sibling Love, Siblings, Suffering, Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Time Travel, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Torture, Touch-Starved, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Unethical Experimentation, Verbal Abuse, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wing Grooming, Winged Alexis | Quackity, Winged Wilbur Soot, Wingfic, Wings, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fear_Itself/pseuds/Fear_Itself
Summary: "In SMP it's happy here! And it's happier with you in it! You weren't thinking about leaving were you?"~~~When Tommy woke up, all he knew was a name he didn't have all that much attachment to. Surrounded by people he has vague remembrance of, this new group of friends along with himself is kept at the whims of The Voice; a faceless being that told them to keep training their newfound powers and that nothing is permanent.Learning and growing with the housemates he came to call family, it seems all too perfect. A magical world with endless acres of exploration and mischief... it was an oasis. But strange phenomenons keep bringing Tommy back to a darker place. He alongside Ted Nivison, Alex Quackity, and Jimmy Donaldson are the only ones who can see the void growing in the forest miles from home. As memories pick away at his empty mind, he can't help but wonder if this utopia he doesn't remember signing up for being all it's made out to be...~~~
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jimmy Donaldson, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Antfrost/VelvetIsCake (Video Blogging RPF), Jimmy Donaldson & Felix Kjellberg, Jimmy Donaldson & Tommyinnit, Marzia Bisognin & Felix Kjellberg, Marzia Bisognin/Felix Kjellberg, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Static Noise & Pixelated Dreams - TommyInnit/SMPEarth Oneshot Collection [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819516
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	House of Memories - DreamSMP + SBI + Beast Gang AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had to go back and redo every single tag this is pain anyways enjoy-

~~~

"Doctor I'm sorry but just what the hell did you think you're doing?"

"You wanted more subjects, your ladyship?"

"We're not at the point we need to be sending valuable doctors into the field! Did you already put them in the box?"

"Yes-"

"With all due respect sir, you're being a fool! The entire point of the project was to separate doctors from subjects and see what a stressless world will do to their growth. What if their presence triggered something?"

"Your ladyship, you mustn't worry so much. You may get gray hairs far too early."

"Don't flatter me, can you get any of them out of the box?"

"No."

"Oh, why I oughta-"

"You'll what?"

"...You sent _him_ in, didn't you?"

"So I did."

"...If he were to suddenly be triggered it could be a massacre. We need the people in there alive."

"You told us that this was the last resort. That means if they aren't strong enough, that makes them expendable. Besides, I sent in the neutralizer. Can't blame me for wanting to have a bit of fun right?"

"The entire world is at risk doctor. You can't afford to be playing these games!"

"Aw, where's the old frisky scientist I knew when she joined in on poor Jawed, Steve, and Chad's venture? You used to be able to have fun."

"Do not speak of those three. None of them knew how to be professional with our levels of affairs... Look I need a breather from all of... this... take your leave doctor."

"Hey!"

"Now."

"...Yes your ladyship."

***

Pain. For as long as he could remember all he knew was pain. Intense pain piercing into his skull, hands bound away with no means to stop it. No cries or begs or pleas he made did anything. It fell on deaf ears. Or no ears. The entire procedure felt very mechanical. Then it suddenly stopped. He could open his eyes but with little use. It just brought more pain and only revealed even more darkness. Much to his displeasure, he could hear a sickening screech in his mind. What he heard next scared him half to death. As if he wasn't halfway there already. He was alone... who could that be?

"Mic check, mic check~ Are you hearing this?" Too bad he was already asleep.

***

...

...?

_Your name is Tommy_

"My name is Tommy."

_Your name is Tommy_

"My name is Tommy."

**It was fitting, the boy with a headache decided.**

~~~

**Author's Note:**

> SBI FLUFF IN CHAPTER 1 I SWEAR


End file.
